


First True Love

by SwordintheThrone



Series: Insecurities of a Miracle [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Insecure Kise Ryouta, Love, M/M, Smitten Aomine Daiki, aokise - Freeform, yay this time it's all bout aokise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordintheThrone/pseuds/SwordintheThrone
Summary: Kise shouldn't have fallen for Aomine Daiki, not because he had specific tastes or the latter was unlikable-It was just the odds were stacked against them.Akashi makes Kise question the costs of wining a war, the costs of winning Aomine.Aomine has to prove his worth.(Prequel to First Place Silver)





	First True Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, it makes a lot more sense if you read First Place Silver - Apologies for today's bad title, I just needed something relating to the theme.
> 
> Warning: Aomine makes a full blown confession.  
> \--
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments much appreciated! I couldn't believe the support I got for the last story! :D

The first time Akashi sees Aomine after... after the incident, his eyes flash and for a second, he swears his second personality slips through, surfacing. The school halls feel more narrow than usual, they're closing in on him and _f_ _ucking Aomine_ , who only keeps walking forwards, eyes up, staring straight ahead like his captain isn't glowering uncontrollably, the disgust setting his face into a sneer he can't undo. Akashi focuses on using every bit of his willpower to force the rage burning his chest, back, lower, until he _almost_ can't feel it anymore.

Aomine walks by.

Akashi breathes through his mouth. It makes it easier to steel his nerves instead of whirling around and sinking his fist into the other's stomach.

 

The second time Akashi sees Aomine, he can't help it.

Aomine is walking with  _Kise._ They're just walking side by side, not even hand holding. Not really a big deal. But Kise turns his head a fraction of a degree, lowers it, and says something under a quiet whisper. Aomine lets out an equally quiet laugh.

Now, Akashi sees that their shoulders brush as they walk, that the fondness in Kise's smile is mirrored in Aomine's, and immediately hates the intimate little bubble of joy they share while Kuroko is busy in his agony, slowly ripping his own world apart. And Akashi snaps.

Before he knows it, Aomine has hit the ground, one hand on his jaw, the other planting onto the ground to prop him in a half-sitting position. Before he knows it, Akashi has punched him again, this time in the other side of his face. It's hard to analyse Aomine, but Akashi figures the emotion pattern is shock, anger, registration and then _shame._

Akashi _hates_ him.

He hopes the shame will haunt Aomine at night and keep him from sleeping, and the guilt will eat him up until he truly realizes the extent of his actions.

Akashi hopes Kuroko will be happy again.

* * *

 When a blur leaps onto the guy besides him, Kise only blinks because who the hell would attack Aomine Daiki?

Then it all starts to register.

The next item that becomes a realization is that Aomine is just lying there, on the ground, taking Akashi's blows with low grunts through gritted teeth. He almost looks like he doesn't care about what's going on, but there's something that keeps his eyes dark and overcast, even as his head jerks up with the hook Akashi delivers.

Kise doesn't waste time anymore. He walks over and  _shoves_  one kneeling Akashi Seijuurou, who stumbles to a stand. He fixes his gaze, cold in fury, on Kise, who raises his chin and glares back. He's not afraid, not afraid to provoke his captain, not afraid to defend _his boyfriend_.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Obviously not you, that's Aomine's job, isn't it?"

Kise jolts. Ice is running through his spine.

The crowd-  _the crowd? -_ around them reacts in a mess of murmurs. From the more obnoxious side, Kise hears loud snickers, a whoop or two, people calling out things like, 'Whoa, Kise is really getting called out!' or 'Damn, Akashi!'.

Kise bares his teeth and shows neither his astonishment nor his hurt. He knows that he is the center of the dramatic shitstorm. The one where Akashi is quite visibly isolated in his pining for Kuroko, who's blind- the only thing he can see is Aomine is longer looking at him. The one where _he_ ruined everything.

_Because he fell for Aomine._

Hell, it hurts that Akashi is so blinded by his feelings for Kuroko, he can't see how much Kise shares them when it comes to Aomine. The fact is Aomine is what makes Kise _happy_. Aomine is this mysterious and perfect, badly wrapped gift of laughter and yelling and basketball and messes and _joy_ bestowed upon Kise. Aomine is friendship and encouragement and excitement and challenge and acceptance; Aomine is his teammate, his rival, his partner in crime, his best friend-

_Kise thinks Aomine is his first true love._

Even with Akashi's super senses, this is something even he can't see.

 

Kise closes his mouth because he can't respond, he doesn't know how. Because it's not _fair_ Akashi can feel about Kuroko the way he does, but Kise is  _not allowed_ to show he cares about Aomine the same way, because it hurts Kuroko. Kise is about to turn away, walk away with his head down, resign from- 

"Hey, Akashi, _screw you_."

That's Aomine. Aomine has opened his mouth. Aomine is pulling himself up and staggering a little, leaning a little bit on the stack of lockers on the side of the wall, but still standing.

"You can dump all your shit on me." He says, with dark, determined eyes, cesspools swirling with warring emotions. He blinks once and then it's all replaced with steel. "I hurt Tetsu."

The nickname makes Akashi's eyes flare.

"I get that. I'm sorry." Aomine says, quiet, because the surrounding students are absolutely silent, awaiting more action, genuine, firm, and _sure_  with each word. "But I'm not sorry for the way I feel about Kise. So watch how you talk to him."

Some of the crowd immediately turns to look at the blond, eager wild animals waiting to gobble up his reaction. Although Aomine's last statement is a warning, the words seem to placate Akashi because he stares back in silence, looking like his aggression has dissolved and he's finally been shut down.

Akashi leaves.

Kise does too.

* * *

Aomine storms through whispering idiots and snickering assholes, barely restraining his aggression when one or two are too slow to move out of his way. None of the garbage they say is worth caring about so he hears only the loud dull beats of his soles on polished tile floor as Kise strides away. He's two or three arm lengths away from Aomine, out of reach. 

When he disappears behind a dreary classroom door, Aomine follows, catching the door before it closes.

There are basic geometric formula posters and tips on dealing with equations on one wall while behind what is obviously a teacher's desk, a total of three chalkboards filly the expanse of another. Student desks are strategically laid out in groups of four throughout the room. Kise is sitting at the one closest to the windows, looking out at the sky bleeding orange and its little minon clouds drifting with reflected hues.

Aomine shoots a look promising utter shit over his shoulder through the little see-through pane on the door and the onlookers respect it, akin with reproach.

"I think we should break up."

The words echo in Aomine's ears and frigid ice starts crackling through his body, snapping up his organs in frozen teeth and crunching them into shards. Cold. Everything is cold. Time is slowing down and Aomine is freezing alongside it.

Kise rises and turns, and maybe it's because the dying sky silhouettes him but he looks less like golden boy Kise Ryouta and more like a blond man gone through hell- and not quite all the way back.

"I love you." Aomine says quietly. He needs him to know.

"I love you too." Kise looks relieved, like he's glad Aomine isn't making it any more difficult than things could be.

"But you can't break up with me, Kise."

Kise's face falls, but then out of self-protection measures, goes defiant and he opens his mouth to retort. But Aomine is already striding forwards to close the gorge yawning endlessly between them. He reaches Kise and searches for his hands. Kise lets him intertwine their fingers and when Kise's eyes pass over his, he's further punched by a warm burst of welcomed hope that makes him feel overwhelmingly omnipotent for a second.

Aomine brings their clasped hands up, and stares directly at Kise and he begins talking, which is easy because there's suddenly all these words in the deep pit of his stomach, clamoring over each other to be the first to shoot up his chest and spill out of his mouth like fireworks. "Whenever you're not around, I'm not the same. I'm not myself." Aomine squeezes Kise's hand, fixing his gaze on the symbol of _them_   ~~because it's a little too daunting to say all these truths straight to Kise, leaving himself completely and absolutely vulnerable~~. "I find myself looking for clocks to count down the hours until I see you again. And sometimes when you talk, I forget what I'm thinking about- not because I'm too busy staring at your face, but because I just stop caring about my own thoughts..."

Because the other is still silent, Aomine slowly, cautiously looks up. Kise is smiling, and it's the way his lips curl up and his smile lines show and his eyes glow- it all sends the feeble warmth in Aomine's chest into sudden exponential bloom until he too is smiling as he continues, "I know you're a romantic and I know you know I'm not. But I would tell you all the cliches of in the world, in the universe if it would make you happy. If an evil witch from some fairy tale cursed you so you'd never be able to laugh again, I'd find a way to let you." He pauses, seemingly embarrassed over his last statement, the one that pretty much exposes his real dork level, gives his head a little shake that seems to restore his confidence, and continues, "Worst of all is on some days, I ask myself what I like about you. Sometimes it scares me that I'm talking to myself-"

Kise is a little startled when a little laugh slips out of him.

Fast and fleeting, a grin with all the traces of his old, unburdened self flickers across Aomine's face before it mellows back into a gentle smile. "But what's more terrifying is how I want to respond, ' _What don't I like about you?_ ''"

* * *

Kise swallows hard because  _shit, he might be crying,_  it's getting harder to breathe and there's a small lump stuck in his throat. But it's not even the bad kind of tears he was expecting he'd have with everything he'd said and done, these ones run down his cheeks without him feeling ashamed or humiliated; he's relieved. And happy.

_Aomine makes him happy._

Kise sits on the desk because his legs are telling him he's tired. He puts his feet up on the plastic chair beneath him, and says, "Aominecchi..."

"I don't care if you want to tell me we're not going to last forever," Aomine says, firm and insistent, as he tears down his own walls and shields to expose the extent of his vulnerability to Kise. He's not afraid to show he is weak because he trusts Kise more than he thought could be possible. "Maybe we won't, but maybe we will, and I don't want you believing we won't."

"Aominecchi..."

"I know people would tell me we're too young to know about love and stuff, but to hell with them- being old doesn't mean you always get smarter about these things- heck, my parents were young but they were smart enough to have me!"

"Aominecchi-" Kise is laughing gently now, and he can hear his laugh doesn't sound hollow, though there's a bit of a tinkling quality that suggests fragility. Kise doesn't quite like the concept, but he's not afraid of showing it to Aomine. If Aomine can give Kise all of himself, everything he is, Kise can do the same.

"So, I guess my point is-"

"Aominecchi!" Kise says, and unable to control neither his stupid brain nor his stupid mouth, he blurts out, "I love you."

"Oh. Well. I mean, I still had more cheesy stuff, because you know, I said I'd tell you every dumb cliche you would ever want to hear-"

Kise kisses the rest of Aomine's words right out of him and doesn't care if the taste doesn't linger, never mind stay. Because from now on, he's going to be getting refills whenever he can.

* * *

 "So..." Aomine says. When he brushes the back of his hand over his nape, it's hot because in hindsight, _wow, every embarrassing honest thing he'd said made him one hell of a pathetic loser for Kise._

Though he's not 'in too deep'. There's never going to be a bottom that caps his feelings for Kise.

" _So._ " Kise agrees. He keeps himself leaned forward, arms casually resting on his thighs.

"You're not... we're not... breaking up..."

"Only if you want to," Kise teases, because he's never had good sense in jokes and smiling feels about like the only thing his body will do right now.

"Shut the hell up."

"Make me," Kise laughs, because man, his heart is light as a bird as iFt glides circles around his chest.

"I was waiting for you to ask," Aomine mutters, before physically closing the distance between him and Kise.

The other gap feels just as bridged.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble requests are open! Pretty much for every pairing except my one or two notps :)  
> Again, thank you for reading the story! It means a lot; letting me know your thoughts makes me so unbelievably happy, you can't understand.  
> Love you all~


End file.
